Question: Brandon did 23 more sit-ups than Omar around noon. Brandon did 69 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Omar do?
Solution: Brandon did 69 sit-ups, and Omar did 23 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $69 - 23$ sit-ups. He did $69 - 23 = 46$ sit-ups.